Mis propias batallas
by Bal Sayre
Summary: La Guerra Mágica ha pasado, se ha ganado y el mundo mágico sigue su curso. Construyendo una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que conocía, Hermione tendrá que afrontar sus propias oscuras batallas. La historia después del FIN, después de todo, no es color de rosa.
1. Chapter 1

- Sophie… Sophie…

Hermione preguntaba a lo alto, asomando la cabeza en cada cuarto por el que pasaba, llevando un par de zapatitos rojos en mano.

- Sophie… ¿Qué te he dicho de caminar descalza?

Esa niña y su manía por tener siempre sus piecitos desnudos… de antemano sabía que eso entraba dentro de una lista larga de cualidades heredadas…

Recorriendo cada recoveco en donde a aquella niña le encantaba esconderse a hojear sus coloridos libros, Hermione buscaba y llamaba, sin obtener respuesta alguna y evitando por todos los medios usar un hechizo rastreador para ubicarla.

También sabía que esa rutina de 'búsqueda y encuentra' se había convertido hace tiempo, en un juego para la niña tan pronto como había aprendido a caminar.

Ahora, no podía negar que disfrutaba aquel juego, si bien a veces tenia cientos de cosas en la cabeza y actividades por hacer, jamás dejaba de hacer tan divertida búsqueda, recibiendo al final como recompensa un cariñoso abrazo.

En un principio, cuando la niña recién adquirió la primera 'independencia infantil' al aprender a caminar, Hermione la alentaba a que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado y por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con el pseudo-distanciamiento de la misma, quien en un solo día quería conocer todo del mundo.

Más aún cuando las habilidades mágicas de la niña brotaban de forma tan natural como espontánea. Hermione se sentía orgullosa de eso, sin embargo en esta nueva vida no se podía dar el lujo de ser descubierta, sabía que mantenía sus habilidades propias y las de la niña al margen por su seguridad.

Si bien controlarse a sí misma era fácil, controlarla a ella era sumamente difícil, ya que poseía una capacidad impresionante, que le recordaba cada minuto, que por supuesto aquella habilidad también era heredada…

Hace años, cuando estaba en el limbo, poco después de aquellos personales "tiempos oscuros" los llamaba, pensó que si bien quería seguir a la deriva sola podría hacerlo, finalmente era su vida y con ella misma podía acabar si quería. 'Él' ya había pisoteado su vida, su voluntad y coraje, así que no le quedaba mucho por terminar.

De menos estaba el hecho, recién descubierto de que tenía compañía y en ese momento desconocía que iba a hacer con el respectivo 'asunto', el cual tomaba como el menor de los males.

Pensó muchas posibilidades, las cuales le llevaban al mismo final: olvidar todo y desparecer de esta vida.

Tras días y semanas de castigarse a sí misma, auto flagelándose con recuerdos y memorias, se exigió en un muy corto lapso a decidir su futuro o lo decidiría una buena dosis de "filtro de muerto en vida".

Así que, tras un mar de llanto y la cabeza y alma hecha trizas, se obligó a recoger las moronas de amor propio que le quedaban, extrayéndolas de los más hundidos recovecos de su alma y decidió.

Si, desaparición y olvido. Pero de una forma peculiar: un auto exilio del mundo mágico.

Un autoexilio en el que a corto plazo decidiría si liberarse de este mundo por medio de la muerte como frecuentemente pensaba o seguir adelante con la demacrada vida que fuese formando, así también pensaría que hacer con aquella compañía que desde ese momento la acompañaría hasta su decisión.

A la primera idea de cómo lograr tal objetivo le dio pie, no era nueva si no que le venía rondando en la cabeza ya por muchos años, incluso en algún momento había sido un 'plan de vida de una pareja perfecta' que por supuesto no fue tal cosa.

Así fue directamente a Gringotts y pidió un sustancioso préstamo, con el que rentó en los suburbios muggles de Londres una pequeña casa vieja y pintoresca, en la que improvisadamente montó una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, con alguna minuciosa selección del mar de cosas que heredó de su abuelo.

No se despidió de sus amigos. Creía que ella misma tenía la culpa de haberlos distanciado, a Harry, a Ginny, a Luna, Neville, incluso a Ron, ella los había alejado con sus propias acciones.

Aunque nunca, en todo ese tiempo de malas decisiones, dejo de recibir someramente alguna nota de Harry preguntado cómo estaba. Por eso, solo tuvo el gesto de enviarle una sola nota con lechuza a Harry, la última que haría por este medio. Sentía que le debía algo y desaparecer sin más no dejando rastro alguno, no era una forma de pagarlo. La escueta nota en una sola frase decía:

"_Gracias por estos años. Estaré bien. _

_Hermione"_

Meses después de poner en marcha su plan, sorprendentemente la tienda iba de maravilla, tanto que en un par de meses pagó el préstamo que había solicitado al banco mágico. Lo que la liberaba de su última conexión con el mundo mágico.

¿Sería que su vida iba a mejorar y no ser un remiendo de supervivencia?, en este flujo de buenaventura decidió que hacer con su compañía: quedarse con ella.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar al fondo aquella risueña voz que entre murmullos y cuchicheos soltaba una que otra carcajada. '¡Ahí estas pequeña!' pensó y tranquilamente caminó hacia el origen de aquella risilla traviesa, la tienda en la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Escuchó decía la niña a lo lejos y ahora ¿Con quién estaría? eran apenas las 2 de la tarde, aún temprano para que John llegara de trabajar. ¿Su madre? Seguro que no, solo los visitaba los fines de semana, entre semana siempre estaba ocupada.

Bueno, no era raro que Sophie estuviera 'ilustrando' a algún comprador sobre algún artefacto de la tienda, curiosamente, a sus tres años, la niña sabía la función de uno que otro artefacto y que tan antiguo era, lo cual intentaba explicar con su infantil lenguaje entrecortado.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo, de nuevo! ¡Enseña a mi y yo enseño a ti!

Decía la niña, mientras Hermione se iba acercando más. Tras unos segundos de tiempo la niña exclamaba un asombrado ¡Oh! Seguido de unas musicales carcajadas.

Hermione se recordaba que con el encanto de la niña, no era raro que ya hubiera hecho amigos, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía.

-¡Si, si! ¡Toca mi! ¡Pero no dices a mami. Regaña a mi cuando hago vuelar pájaros de papel!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Volar pájaros de papel?! No podía haber escuchado eso.

La primera vez que Hermione conoció aquella hazaña jamás pensó a que se refería la niña cuando emocionada, la pequeña le dijo que podía hacer algo magnífico como 'hacer vuelar pájaros'.

La niña arrastró a Hermione desde la tienda hacia su cuarto, en el que tan pronto como entro vio las pequeñas aves de papel ,que Hermione hacía por exigencia de la niña, regadas por el piso.

La niña se colocó en el centro del cuarto y obligo a Hermione a que se sentara. Con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de profunda concentración en su pequeño ceño, la niña comenzó a levantar uno a uno las pequeñas aves de papel del piso, las cuales increíblemente batían sus pequeñas alas frágiles levantando el vuelo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta un remolino de avecillas volaba alrededor de la niña la cual abrió los ojos lentamente y esbozando una risilla volteo hacia ella.

Hermione por supuesto no podía creerlo, tan solo tenía tres años y ya ostentaba habilidades mágicas impresionantes. Su primera reacción fue de un orgullo infinito, a lo que por supuesto vino temor. Aquel miedo burbujeante que te azota cuando sabes que estas o en peligro y no solo tú.

Se acercó a la niña y tras un abrazo y un elogio de su parte, le mencionó suavemente que no debería hacer eso enfrente de las demás personas, que era un don maravilloso pero sería un pequeño secreto que guardarían en familia.

Ahora la niña no podía estar haciendo eso. Claramente le había dicho que aquellos juegos eran un secreto.

Hermione se apresuró, rogando a Morgana que aquel 'hacer volar pájaros' fuera alguna cosa muggle recién inventada por la niña. Bajo de prisa los escalones que conducían a la planta baja y corrió por el pasillo que daba a la tienda hasta llegar a la entrada de la misma.

Atravesó de golpe la puerta de madera que dividía la tienda de la casa y lo que vio fue mil veces peor de lo que esperaba.

Se quedó atónita al ver aquella escena no pudiendo evitar un grito ahogado.

No era la niña la que hacía 'trucos mágicos' como la pequeña les decía. Era Él quien hacia volar decenas de mariposas reales por todo el cuarto. Él quien hincado a la altura de la niña, le mostraba su versión de aquel truco.

Fue un momento después que la niña se percató de la presencia de ella.

-¡Mim! ¡También él hace trucos! ¿Lo ves?

Dijo la niña emocionada, Hermione solo asintió observando directamente a aquel sujeto y desviando de pronto la vista hacia la niña.

-Si Sophie lo he visto.

Hermione lo había visto y no solo eso, lo había reconocido al instante en el que vio aquel truco que le solía hacer a ella años atrás.

No había cambiado nada. Su elegante porte, su desgarbado cuerpo, esa piel cetrina y ese cabello azabache imposiblemente liso, sus rasgos estilizados y su eterna ropa negra. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Perdón por haberla molestado o si la incomode de alguna forma –dijo él, poniendo énfasis en la última frase-

Esa voz, la misma voz que recordaba diario… si no hacía algo entraría en crisis… "ya no" pensó Hermione.

-Sophie… Daisy hizo galletas de chocolate, me dijo que te va a enseñar cómo se hacen ¿Por qué no vas, le pides un par y me haces un par a mí? – dijo Hermione.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Adiós señior! –murmuro la niña apresuradamente saliendo a trompicones de la tienda.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación y Hermione no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, lo recordaba tan impredecible que inmediatamente se puso alerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Hermione-

-¿Así me recibes Granger? Un poco de modales no estaría nada mal, con un "Hola Severus" sería suficiente –dijo él con amabilidad fingida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo Hermione muy alterada-

Acercándose a ella a una distancia ínfima de su oído, él le dijo quedamente:

-Vine a conocer a nuestra hija.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo Hermione muy alterada-

Acercándose a ella a una distancia ínfima de su oído, él le dijo quedamente:

-Vine a conocer a nuestra hija.

* * *

><p>Ira, resentimiento, dolor, miedo… un remolino de emociones atropelló a Hermione en ese mismo instante, pero sobre todo aquel vórtice sentimental, encima de todo destacaba algo en particular: miedo.<p>

Sin siquiera pensarlo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él. Se dio un momento para mirarlo a la cara y entender si lo que había escuchado en realidad había salido se su boca.

Su semblante hosco lo confirmaba. Le miraba a ella directamente a los ojos, con la cabeza levantada y en actitud retadora.

Con el corazón desbocado y la mente completamente aturdida, solo pudo decir una cosa.

-De aquí nada te pertenece –dijo con todo el coraje y rabia latentes

Esperando una respuesta abrupta, Hermione se puso alerta. Sin embargo, nada de lo que esperaba sucedió.

Él, sin quitarle la amenazante mirada de encima, comenzó a caminar por la tienda, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando a algún objeto, con muy fingido interés.

-Veo que la pasividad sigue siendo el menor de tus fuertes. Al principio no eras así, pero con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una de tus virtudes.

Y ahí estaba él, hablando tan relajadamente, como si se tratase de cualquier trivialidad.

-Tú lo causaste –escupió Hermione- y repito ¡Nada, absolutamente nada de aquí te pertenece!

Severus le miro mostrándose fingidamente ofendido ante la respuesta de ella. Después, le dio la espalda y siguió con su recorrido con movimientos muy lentos, tocando a su paso distintos objetos. De pronto se detuvo y sin dejarle de dar la espalda le dijo.

- Incluso te has vuelto más… como decirlo…irreverente. Si en este momento diferenciaras entre lo que te conviene y lo que no… pensarías mejor las cosas antes de hablar.

Y ahí estaba el de antaño tono amenazador de Severus. Y al igual que años antes, Hermione sintió una carga de adrenalina desatada en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó Hermione con tono demandante-Dime de una vez y ahórrate tus juegos.

Él se volteó hacia ella intempestivamente y se le acercó una vez más de forma hostil y amenazadora a pocos centímetro de su cara.

-¡¿De ti?! De ni no quiero nada…

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que lárgate.

Solo los separaban 20 cm de distancia, inclusive Hermione llegó a creer que él podía sentir su pesada respiración directamente sobre su cara. Él se separó un poco haciéndose hacia atrás y tomando asiento en un taburete de madera finamente tallado. Tomó una posición a simple vista relajada, piernas cruzadas y brazos extendidos a los lados, sobre el escritorio que tenía inmediatamente detrás.

-¡Qué falta de hospitalidad! Vamos, solía ser más amable señorita Granger.

-¿Qué quieres? – escupió una vez más Hermione perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

-¡Ya te lo dije!... vine a conocer a mi hija. Y no me vuelvas con ese cuento de que nada me pertenece, que tú y yo conocemos perfectamente la situación.

El llevó los brazos a su pecho, los cruzo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y siguió hablando.

-Bueno, hasta hace poco yo desconocía completamente la situación. Fue graciosa la forma en la que me entere, no te imaginas. Es más voy a dejar que lo pienses un tiempo.

Hermione se encontraba congelada y se obligó a seguir escuchando aquel discurso.

-En fin. El punto es este... me entero de esto e imagina mi sorpresa. De hecho primero fue un profundo sentimiento de incredulidad. Y después vinieron varias reacciones que sería tedioso mencionarte, pero no quiero aburrirte querida.

Se quedó callado un momento, a lo que siguió una inclinación de cuerpo hacia ella, levanto el brazo derecho y la señaló acusadoramente.

-Te fuiste intempestivamente ¿Qué razón tenías? ¿En realidad tus reproches de que tu vida era un desperdicio eran ciertos? A mí siempre me parecieron unos berrinches inmaduros, tenías todo o casi todo. Pero ¡Vamos así es la vida! Ya debiste de haberlo aprendido, nadie jamás tiene todo. La vida no está llena de vidas plenas, completas y felices, de aquella basura de cursilerías de novela barata. ¡NO!

En ese momento Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero él se adelantó

-Ni se te ocurra –advirtió el- Déjame continuar Granger.

Ella siguió inmóvil, viendo hacia la puerta de la casa de vez en cuando, esperando que la niña no se apareciera en ese momento.

-Así que me di a la tarea de acomodar en mi mente un par de cosas y de pronto todo encajó. Te fuiste, sinceramente te diré que es de las mejores cosas que has hecho en tu vida, terminar por iniciativa propia con mi hartazgo de ti. Desapareciste, ni tus amigos sabían que había sido de ti y además semanas antes de largarte te notaba rara. ¡Voilá! Todo encajó.

-¡Estás muy equivocado, crees saberlo todo, crees conocerme, saber la razón de mis decisiones. Pero maldita sea que no! ¡No sabes nada!

-Sé, y escucha con atención, SE que te escondiste llevándote a mi hija contigo y no tienes idea del problema que supone ese hecho. En realidad no sé si sabes, pero el mundo mágico sigue conservando ciertas reglas. Una madre arrebatando, raptando es el mejor término para nuestros fines, a un hijo del importante lecho familiar, la célula de la sociedad, no es muy bien visto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ni se te ocurra amenazarme! ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!- exclamó una muy alterada Hermione.

Severus se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente a ella con mirada retadora.

- ¿Quisiera saber de qué eres capaz señorita Granger? ¿De qué?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la tienda de abrió. Hermione se separó completamente asustada y aparentando un muy calmado temple

A la tienda, entró una señora delgada, de unos bien vividos 70 años, con una caja en las manos, saludó y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, hola. ¿Y en donde esta Sophie? Le traje un par de libros que me encontré en un baúl desvencijado. Mis hijos los disfrutaban en la infancia, esperaba verla por aquí para mostrárselos yo misma. En fin, te los dejo por aquí mi querida Hermione. Bueno, bueno me voy, que mis seniles amigas me estarán esperando, la labor de costura no se enseña sola.

-Muchas gracias señora Smith. –Dijo Hermione intentando sonar completamente calmada y no delatar su profunda alteración.

Sin embargo parecía que aquella viejecilla no se percató de lo que sucedía. Solo salió entre caminando y cojeando lo más rápido que sus desgastadas piernas le permitían, farfullando cosas inentendibles

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio y Hermione se percató que Severus se había movido hasta una esquina, se encontraba de espaldas, tomando objetos entre las manos e intentando pasar desapercibido. Cuando quedaron solos de nuevo, se volvió hacia ella y comenzó de nuevo.

-Aunque hubiese querido, no lo hubiera imaginado, casi tienes tu historia soñada ¿No? Una casa de ensueño, un negocio muy redituable diría yo, una familia… Una mujer completamente realizada.

Hermione ni por un segundo aparto los ojos de él, quien comenzó a andar tranquilamente.

-Una familia muggle ejemplar. Tú, jugando el papel de madre protectora, una hermosa y muy inteligente hija y ¿Qué me falta? Ah sí, lo recuerdo… un padre de familia.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Por Morgana! ¡¿Que tanto sabía él de su vida?! Hermione había sido muy cuidadosa en cada detalle y de nada había servido tanta protección y cuidado. Al parecer él sabía demasiado. Pero ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabía de ella?

* * *

><p>Se encontraba completamente desnuda, tumbada boca abajo sobre una espaciosa cama con sábanas de seda. Se había acostumbrado a esa sensación: ella, en su cama, desnuda, libre, sintiéndose amada, deseada, definitivamente no dejaría eso por nada del mundo.<p>

El cuarto frío de Snape se encontraba a media luz, alumbrado con algunas velas dispersas, algunas de ellas a punto de extinguirse. Para Hermione ese cuarto ya era muy familiar, jamás pensó que las mazmorras enclavadas en las profundidades de Hogwarts, le iban a parecer tan acogedoras.

¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué de pronto dejo el calor de su cama para ir Merlín sabe a dónde? ¿Por qué no seguía devorándola como hacía unos pocos minutos lo estaba haciendo? Sobre todo cuando Él le recalcaba que era imposible desprenderse de su 'cuerpo de diosa'.

De pronto sintió unos dedos fríos sobre su espalda desnuda. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para hacer eso? Para aparecer y desaparecer con el más cauteloso sigilo, parecía un fantasma.

-¿Agotada señorita Granger?

-No, solo disfrutando tu cama. Ni pienses que te vas a librar tan rápido de mi Snape.

-Pequeña irreverente- murmuro Severus, metiéndose entre las sabanas y tomando lugar al lado de ella y continuando con sus atenciones.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó ella-

-A asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, puerta sellada, Red Flu bloqueada… Vamos no quiero que a algún curioso mocoso de primer año, seguramente Gryffndor, se le ocurra hacer una visita inesperada a las mazmorras para hacer un hurto ilegal de ingredientes.

-¡Que malo eres! –Exclamó Hermione- ¿Así vas a ser con nuestros hijos?

-¡¿HIJOS?! Por Merlín Hermione, veo que mi humor negro es contagioso.

-Estoy hablando en serio Severus… Algún día quisiera tener hijos ¿No te gustaría? Vamos no puede ser tan malo. – dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos-

Severus lo único que atinó a decir de forma sarcástica fué:

-Suerte con eso.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Solo quiero agradecer por sus follows, favs y rewiews. <strong>

**Es maravilloso ver que a alguien le gusta lo que uno escribe.**

**Si pasan por aquí, dejen un review, que realmente es el alimento del que escribe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

-Una familia muggle ejemplar. Tú, jugando el papel de madre protectora, una hermosa y muy inteligente hija y ¿Qué me falta? Ah sí, lo recuerdo… un padre de familia.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Por Morgana! ¡¿Que tanto sabía él de su vida?! Hermione había sido muy cuidadosa en cada detalle y de nada había servido tanta protección y cuidado. Al parecer él sabía demasiado. Pero ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabía de ella?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera exclamar algo, una pregunta, un insulto, cualquier cosa. El habló.

-Una familia perfecta ¿Una familia real se podría decir? No realmente, o acaso ¿No le has ocultado a Sophie las respuestas que ella exige al igual que a tu madre? O ¿No le has ocultado a John el origen y la historia de tu recién formada familia… de ti, de Sophie?

Una agonizante incapacidad del habla se apoderó de Hermione, y no era porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino porque un fuerte nudo le obstruía la garganta. En su mente retumbaban demasiadas preguntas, reproches a sí misma además de cientos de improperios.

Además, no ayudaba el hecho de que en la boca de él se formara una sutil sonrisa de placer, que alguien ajeno nombraría como aquella expresión de la más malévola victoria, como aquel semblante del cazador acorralando a su presa y dándole el más cruel tiro de gracia.

Completamente sorprendida y en estado de conmoción, Hermione miró al pocionista y solo pudo observar en él un semblante de triunfo. Quería gritarle las más oscuras injurias que le vinieran a la cabeza, sin embargo nada salía de su boca.

Paso un minuto en el que ella se quedó congelada, sin poder esclarecer sus ideas y sin poder articular ningún sonido, en el cual Severus aprovecho y musitó.

-Me parece que tienes cosas que pensar, además creo que el buen John no tardará en llegar.

Severus se giró, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida, abriendo la puerta, ladeo ligeramente el cuerpo permitiendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Volveré pronto, no me alejarás de mi hija nunca más. – Giró de nuevo y dio un paso hacia afuera, pero de improvisó volvió a girar hacia ella, como si repentinamente se hubiera acordado de decirle algo- Por cierto…ni se te ocurra volver a huir porque sabes de antemano que eso empeoraría las cosas.

Y así, con esa advertencia, lo vio desaparecer. El haz de colores que reflejaba la puerta de vitral sobre el piso contrastaba con la atmósfera sombría que se sentía alrededor de Hermione en ese momento.

Se derrumbó en el piso sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer, mientras que incontrolables sollozos quedos salían de su garganta.

Como hace años, dejó que la tristeza se apoderara de su cuerpo y se permitió sentir el dolor que hasta hace poco había extirpado de su memoria.

* * *

><p>Se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, la tienda absorbía sus días y los calambres en las piernas la tenían la mayor parte del tiempo sentada sobre una maltrecha silla de madera, que expulsaba por todos lados su relleno de trapo.<p>

Inicialmente la silla estaba a la venta pero, con el desarrollo del embarazo, se tornó en su asiento favorito junto con su escritorio de madera, ambos muebles colocados a una esquina de la tienda, conformaban su estudio y 'oficina'.

¡Desdichados dolores! Se decía frecuentemente, por supuesto que había leído bastante sobre el tema y no era raro que se le encontrara completamente ida con un libro a la mano y la vista perdida en el mismo.

De sus largas horas de lectura, sabía que esta etapa de molestos tirones no duraría mucho, incluso creía que había pasado la peor parte de estos síntomas, faltaba ver que tanto más durarían.

Se encontraba leyendo una vieja edición, recién adquirida de Cazzotte, de sus favoritos. Su posición mostraba una irradiante tranquilidad: brazo izquierdo flexionado hacia arriba con el codo recargado sobre la mesa y con la palma de la mano sostenía su mejilla, la mano izquierda por su parte, reposaba en el libro abierto mientras que el dedo índice acariciaba la hoja.

Cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta que anunciaba la entrada de alguien, alguien quien dijo un alegre "Hola", ella solo atinó a murmurar un 'Bienvenido' sin siquiera desviar la mirada de su libro.

Eran raras las veces que se notaba indiferente ante la entrada de algún cliente, pero en ese momento se encontraba sumamente absorbida por la lectura.

Se había olvidado de que alguien había entrado a la tienda hasta que escucho un sonido extraño que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Buscó con la mirada hacia el lugar en el que se generó aquel sonido, el cual volvió a escucharse cuando ella se fijó en el origen.

Su mirada se localizó sobre el lente de una cámara fotográfica, muy aparatosa a su consideración, la cual se localizaba delante de ella, al nivel del escritorio y del otro lado del mismo.

Tras del aparato, pudo vislumbrar una fisionomía masculina, era un hombre del cual solo podía ver media sonrisa torcida, un rostro blanquecino, barba y cabello tupidos ambos de color castaño oscuro.

El sujeto apartó la cámara de su rostro, sin quitar su sincera sonrisa.

-Disculpa la intrusión, pero no podía dejar pasar este momento, lucías tan tranquila tan en paz, que solo se me ocurrió capturarlo, lo siento.

Quien hablaba se trataba de un hombre de unos veinticinco años. Era alto, fornido y se movía con una soltura que parecía que conociera a las personas de toda la vida. Tenía piel clara, sus ojos castaños se encontraban enmarcados por unas pestañas tupidas.

Hermione solo murmuró un –está bien- muy quedo.

- En serio lo siento, si quieres borro la foto – comenzó él a decir muy apenado, con tono nervioso y tomando nuevamente la cámara con manos torpes- nunca aprendo- comenzó a murmurar hacia sí mismo auto regañándose-

- No, no… está bien, no hay problema. – Hermione le dijo intentando sonar amable - Solo que es raro... no sé. Me sorprendiste.

- Soy fotógrafo- dijo el retomando su confianza – Soy John, John Elliot – dijo el extendiendo su mano

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sarah –dijo ella obligándose a pronunciar aquel nombre como propio -

-Mucho gusto Sarah, enserio lo siento, no quise ser impertinente, pero tengo una serie fotográfica en la que intento captar efímeras tranquilidades.

Ella no pudo responder nada a eso, por lo que se quedó callada y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados de forma incomoda, herramienta que había usado varias veces para sesgar lazos, evitando a toda costa relacionarse más allá de los modales de cortesía, para ser impersonal y formar una coraza para protegerse.

-Mmm… solo estoy de paso por aquí, vi la tienda y cuando me percaté ya estaba adentro… ¿Qué precio tiene la Leica M3 que tienes por allá? –dijo el señalando hacia un estante sin apartar la vista de ella-

-Lo siento, esa cámara solo está en exhibición. Es una especie de amuleto de buena suerte. Pero tengo una R3 que tal vez te pueda interesar-dijo ella levantándose con un poco de dificultad del asiento-

En el momento en el que ella se levantó pudo observar que la mirada de él se detenía en su enorme vientre y justamente en ese momento extendió su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella aceptó el gesto por simple cortesía y avanzó hacia el estante de cámaras.

Le mostró la cámara y en un par de minutos llegaron a un acuerdo de compra, el no puso objeción ninguna en las condiciones de venta, así que la transacción y la despedida de realizaron de modo muy formal.

Cuando él estaba a punto de salir de la tienda le dijo una última frase.

-Muchas gracias y espero en algún momento regresar para entregarte la foto que te tomé y tal vez, si deseas, puedo tomarle un par de fotos a tu bebé, me encantaría hacerlo. – Él no esperó respuesta y salió apresuradamente-

-Está bien – dijo Hermione a un John ausente.

* * *

><p>¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil veces maldita sea! Se reprochaba ella completamente furiosa. Caminando a paso muy veloz y aún vestida con su uniforme, iba soltando una perorata de reclamos en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts.<p>

Conforme bajaba hacia los niveles inferiores, iba sintiendo el aire frío golpeando sus mejillas ardientes, causa completa del increíble enfado que tenía acumulado. Puños apretados, ceño fruncido e intermitentes arrebatos, la hacían exclamar de vez en cuando en voz alta un ¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba en el trayecto a las mazmorras. ¿Por qué a Él le encantaba humillarla y ponerla en ridículo?

Y en ese mismo orden de ideas, recordaba los sucesos y los repasaba una y otra vez para localizar el punto en el cual Él creyó necesario que ella se merecía un castigo.

Había sido un día como cualquiera, así lo recordaba, entró a su clase y el con su eterno gesto de hartazgo les dio instrucciones para realizar una poción. Ella por supuesto, puso manos a la obra y se dedicó por completo a la tarea asignada.

A la mitad de la clase un chico, del cual ni conocía su nombre, le preguntó algo. Hermione solo volteo ligeramente hacia el chico y le susurro un ¿Qué sucede? Cuando de pronto su caldero desapareció.

Ella volteó confundida y vio al Profesor Snape frente a ella con varita en mano, quien en un tono de total molestia exclamó un: "¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incapacidad de mantener su profunda sabiduría para sí misma!" Dicho esto ella lo miró completamente indignada, a lo que el añadió "Y detención por una semana a partir de hoy, a ver si eso le enseña a no entrometerse en cosas que no son de su incumbencia"

Ajá ¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¡¿Meterse en cosas que fuesen de su incumbencia?! Ella no podía creer que él se estuviera refiriendo justamente a eso.

¡No! No podía creer que se estuviera refiriendo a aquella noche, la más horrible noche que ella pudiera recordar, en la que ella le auxilio a Él, con las heridas mortales provocadas por Nagini, las cuales pudieron haberle arrancado la vida.

Para todos, aquel auxilio de la chica, era tomado como una acción obvia que cualquier persona hubiera tomado para poder salvar la vida de cualquier persona en agonía. Una ayuda que fue la clave para que el Profesor estuviera con vida.

Sin embargo, para ella no solo había sido una ayuda obvia y desinteresada, ella sabía que había algo más, algo que ella se ocultaba a sí misma, un sentimiento que luchaba por hundirlo y encerrarlo de donde quiera que haya surgido.

Un sentimiento que había surgido años antes, cuando ella llevaba solo un par de meses de conocerlo, una atracción arrebatadora que la consumía y que le exigía ser saciada. Al percatarse y asimilar que ese sentimiento era una salvaje atracción, se lo prohibió, se prohibió perderse en ese sentimiento. Sabía que no estaba bien.

Ese hilo de pensamientos sorprendentemente la llevó a un estado de pasividad que estaba muy por dé lejos de su anterior enojo. Se obligó a calmarse, a dejar de comportarse como una adolescente hormonada ya a afrontar la realidad tal y como era:

Snape era SU profesor, un adulto responsable, un hombre adusto y hosco que detestaba a todos a su alrededor, incluyéndola.

Espero un par de minutos afuera de las mazmorras, esperando que diera la hora exacta de su castigo.

A las ocho en punto se acercó a la puerta, expiró un pesado suspiro y llamó.

Dentro se escuchó una voz grave que dijo:

-Adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos. <strong>

**De nuevo mil gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews. Hacen que mi corazón brinque de alegría.**

**Una cosa más, que quede claro que yo tambien AMO a Severus, pero vamos las cosas iran esclareciendo poco a poco.**

**Lo saben, si pasan por aqui porfavor dejen un review, sus comentarios nos alientan a seguir.**

* * *

><p>s<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Dos meses habían pasado tras la victoria de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y pareciera que todo volvía a su curso normal. El mundo mágico volvía a aquel curso sereno tan añorado por todos y comenzaba a fluir dentro de una atmósfera de victoria y tranquilidad, que auguraba un futuro prometedor y justo para todos.

El Ministerio de magia comenzaba a consolidarse firmemente bajo el mandato de Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien con mano segura y leal tomo el cargo.

Las personas volvían a sus antiguas rutinas y aquellas a las que la guerra había arrebatado más de lo que pudieran recuperar, hacían el intento por comenzar un nuevo camino.

Los caídos no se olvidaron, se recordaron en el corazón y se acordó, así de forma natural y sin que nadie lo propusiera, seguir y disfrutar la vida en honor a sus memorias.

McGonagall había tomado las riendas de Hogwarts después de que el recién aclamado héroe de Guerra Severus Snape rechazó la dirección de la escuela.

El profesor, después de haber estado muy grave de salud y tras un mes de recuperación e San Mungo, salió sano y salvo de aquel fatal ataque propiciado por Nagini, debido a la ayuda de cierta integrante del 'trio de oro'. Durante todo ese tiempo de recuperación, los periódicos se habían centrado en desarrollar una lucrativa historia de su papel como espía doble, que fue clave para que la Guerra Mágica se ganara. Severus había intentado desaparecer completamente de la opinión pública, aislándose en la vieja Mansión Prince, sin embargo, fue imposible ya que a toda hora este lugar se encontraba abarrotado por periodistas y cientos de curiosos.

Harto de toda ese estúpido espectáculo y parafernalia, de muy mala gana aceptó la oferta de McGonagall de regresar a Hogwarts, un perfecto refugio de cualquier entrometido. Con el tiempo y por propia voluntad retomo su antiguo papel en el colegio: la enseñanza de pociones.

Hermione veía a su alrededor y observaba como las familias sobrevivientes, completas o truncas dejaban todo atrás y cambiaban la mirada hacia un futuro mejor.

Más cercano a ella, podía darse cuenta de cómo sus amigos y conocidos comenzaban o intentaban plasmarse proyectos a futuro, procurando retomar una vida normal como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Obviamente Harry, no tardo mucho tiempo en proponerle matrimonio a Ginny, quien por supuesto aceptó encantada.

La Familia Weasley extasiada por las buenas nuevas, volvió a ser la misma de siempre y Molly siguió con su costumbre de arropar a cualquiera que fuese querido por su familia.

Por su parte, Ron… Ron era otra historia.

Aprovechando el éxtasis de la victoria y la atmosfera de triunfo y felicidad, Ron le propuso matrimonio a Hermione.

En ese instante ella sabía que tal cosa iba a suceder en algún momento. Lo quería, en ese no quedaba duda y en algún momento en el pasado se había planteado esa situación, estar casada con Ron. Si bien, jamás fueron pareja formal, el cariño mutuo que se sentían era obvio, tan obvio como el par de besos efímeros y escasísimos que llegaron a compartir, como aquel primero que se dieron en la cámara de los secretos al recuperar los colmillos de basilisco, seguido de dos besos más al saberse victoriosos.

Hermione como respuesta se proponía a decir un suave "Si", seguido con las condiciones de que tendrían que esperar un tiempo ya que ella quería terminar sus estudios y conseguir un buen trabajo, trabajar un tiempo, vivir un lapso en pareja y entre los dos cuando hubiesen ahorrado el dinero suficiente, comprar una casa para poder casarse y comenzar una familia.

Con ese plan proyectado a futuro, dudaría que él pusiera objeción, de antemano Ron sabía que ella no se andaba sobre arenas movedizas y que para ella era sumamente importante tener estabilidad en su vida para poder dar el siguiente paso.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, decirle el "Si" acompañado de toda su lluvia de ideas, Ron apenas segundos después de pronunciar la propuesta de matrimonio, comenzó con un discurso sobre lo más pronto que tendría que ser su boda.

Ron comenzó a hablar sin darle oportunidad de opinar, inició diciendo que fácilmente sus padres podrían auspiciar la boda, una ceremonia austera y rápida en la madriguera no estaría nada mal. Podrían hacer más amplio su cuarto de la madriguera y vivir muy cómodos, claro eso mientras él estuviera en casa, cuando se fuera de gira ella estaría más cómoda en el cuarto transfigurado.

-"Tú, yo, en mi cuarto…serían como unas vacaciones de verano pero eternas Mione"- le dijo alegremente

Agregó que él se la pasaría día y noche entrenado para poder entrar a un equipo de Quidditch y en cuanto obtuviera el trabajo se la pasaría viajando por el mundo, claro sin olvidarla a ella. Prometió que puntualmente le mandaría semanalmente el dinero que su primer hijo necesitara. Por cierto, tocando ese punto quería empezar lo más pronto a tener hijos, argumentando que en una revista precisamente de Quidditch, había leído que los jugadores con familia eran los más solicitados y mejor pagados porque eran psicológicamente muy estables.

Aunque tendrían que ser varones, ¡Vamos! quería que toda su progenie siguiera con la tradición del deporte al que su gallardo padre se había dedicado. Además, según él, a ella le convenía quedar embarazada pronto para así, cuando él estuviera de gira, ella no se quedara sola en su recién cuarto 'ampliamente' transfigurado.

Siguió diciendo que seguramente con su sueldo bastaría para mantener a su familia ¿Casa? jamás les iba a faltar, dudaba que sus padres los fueran a correr de su pequeño cuarto ¿Comida? Su madre estaba acostumbrada a cocinar en cantidades industriales, así que un par de bocas que alimentar, según él, no supondrían ningún problema. Además aseguraba que si con su boda, su madre ganaba una mano más en casa para ayudarla en los quehaceres, "Me refiero a ti preciosa" le dijo alegremente, seguramente su madre no tendría objeción en tenerlos en casa.

Y en ese sentido, sin gastar demasiado el dinero de su sueldo Él podría al fin tener su colección soñada de escobas. Claro que aseguró que ni a ella ni a sus hijos les faltaría jamás algo, con la parte del suelo que él le daría a Hermione fácilmente ella podría administrarlo para ella y los niños para que se dieran los lujos que quisieran.

Y así, vivirían en el futuro, quien sabe y quizás algún día se convertirían en dueños de la madriguera, tendrían a su montón de hijos a su lado, quería muchos recalcó nuevamente, y ellos a su vez a sus familias.

"Serás como mi madre, Molly-ne te llamaré" - apuntó al final.

Hermione lo dejó terminar, intentando no mostrase asombrada de tan exiguo plan de vida proyectado por él. Sabía cómo a veces se comportaba como un cabezota, así que aspiro profundamente y se tranquilizó, con determinación y calma le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con tal plan y así, ella le expuso sus ideas a futuro.

Con la primer idea sobre terminar sus estudios el comenzó a respingar

-¡No inventes Mione! ¿Terminar tus estudios? ¡¿Estás loca?! Nos libramos con mucha suerte de esa etapa y ¿Tú quieres volver?

-Por favor déjame terminar Ron y al final lo discutimos.

Hermione volvió a tomar aire para tranquilizarse y le soltó los demás planes, viendo como el con cada frase negaba y respingaba. Cuando Hermione terminó, se quedó callada esperando que comenzara una negociación y acuerdo sobre los términos de su relación. Lo creía muy posible, pensó fácilmente que ella terminaría sus estudios mientras que él podría llevar a cabo su sueño de ser jugador de Quidditch, lo acompañaría en todo momento al terminó de su carrera y en el proceso se consolidarían como una pareja estable preparada para tener hijos.

Sin embargo solo se topó con un Ron completamente horrorizado que abrió la boca solo para decir

-¡Es increíble Hermione, eres una egoísta! Olvídalo.

Y se fue dándole la espalda maldiciendo a lo alto.

* * *

><p>- Señorita Granger – exclamó Snape en tono fatídico desde su escritorio, tomándose de forma fastidiosa el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar - ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que guarde su profunda sabiduría para sí misma? Parece que la visita de fin de semana a Hogsmeade por su parte estará cancelada… debido a que tendrá que cumplir con una pequeña ronda de detenciones.<p>

-¡Pero!… ¡¿Qué he hecho profesor?! –exclamo una Hermione entre confundida y molesta –

-Además de todo, se digna a cuestionar mis decisiones, sabiendo completamente el origen de su castigo… diría que se está burlando de mi Señorita Granger.

En el aula se podía sentir un ambiente tenso a causa del enfado de Snape y el atrevimiento de Hermione, todos los alumnos ni siquiera volteaban hacia arriba para ver la expresión del profesor, solo mantenían sus ojos clavados en el pergamino, aparentando escribir el extenso ensayo asignado por él.

-Pareciera que solo regresó a retomar sus estudios solo para presumir de sus habilidades adquiridas en la Guerra Mágica. – dijo el en tono irónico- Me parece que debió de haber tomado la misma decisión que sus amiguitos del 'Trio de Oro', aceptado la propuesta de trabajo al ministro de magia, el decente Kingsley Shacklebolt, con quien parece, se lleva de maravilla.

Hermione no dijo nada, se encontraba clavada en su asiento con una completa facción de confusión y enojo en su rostro y con las palabras atoradas en su boca, titubeando entre hablar o quedarse callada.

-Y por si fuera poco parece que está pensando en seguir retándome… ¡Suficiente! tiene detención hoy y el fin de semana, además hoy su castigo iniciará inmediatamente después de clases.

La clase se desarrolló normal, exceptuando a una furiosa Hermione quien desquitaba su enojo rasgando con fuerza su pergamino. La clase terminó y todos salieron del aula, excepto Hermione a quien un chico de Ravenclaw le murmuro un "los siento" al salir.

Después de que todos salieron, ella siguió escribiendo en su pergamino con el mismo ardid con el que lo estaba haciendo minutos antes, esperando a que se le diera una nueva instrucción para comenzar con su castigo. Sin embargo, después de 15 minutos nada pasaba, volteó al frente a ver a su Profesor, el cual sin inmutarse seguía en su escritorio revisando una montaña de pergaminos.

Se quedó mirándolo un par de minutos y nada pasaba, el continuaba con su tarea omitiendo que ella estaba ahí esperando alguna orden, firmemente ignorándola. A ese juego yo también puedo jugar, pensó ella. De esta forma, se volvió con furia renovada hacia su pergamino intentando desahogarse en el mismo. Pasaron 15 minutos más y ella, más que tranquilizarse, atizaba su enojo maldiciendo entre dientes.

De pronto, sintió un aliento cálido en su oído y escucho susurrar

-Me fascina verla enojada Senorita Granger-

La frase de Snape, susurrada muy cerca de su oído le pareció que llevaba toda la intención de hacerla enfurecer más de lo que ya se encontraba, así que volteó intempestivamente con una furia clavada en su rostro y con ánimos de reñir, una cosa era que entre ellos llevaran una relación más allá del aula pero otra muy diferente que él se aprovechara de ello.

Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de exclamar un solo sonido, ya que al girarse se encontró directamente el hipnotizante rostro de Severus, quien le miraba directamente a los ojos con un semblante exquisito, sonrisa de lado y unos ojos completamente oscuros y vibrantes. Muy por de lejos, ella notaba el deseo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo sentía porque vibraba, lo sentía, casi podía decir que lo olía. En ese momento el enojo desapareció y fue sustituido por una excitación que la consumía. Por Circe ¡¿Cómo le hacía él para causarle ese fuego interno con solo mirarla?!

De forma inesperada, él se abalanzó sobre su boca y le dio un rápido beso húmedo, el cual finalizó mordiendo y halando ligeramente su labio inferior de forma suave y separándose de ella esperando una respuesta. Ella extasiada por ese gesto, se abalanzó sobre él, levantándose de su asiento y lanzándole brazos al cuello comenzó a besarlo de forma salvaje. Las manos de él comenzaron a viajar de su espalda a la suave curva de su cintura y siguiendo a su cadera, sin embargo su recorrido termino en su trasero el cual acariciaba de forma desesperada.

Al sentir su toque, Hermione comenzó a restregarse contra él, subiendo su pierna para rodearle la cintura, tras este gesto Severus la levantó en vilo y Hermione aprovechó para abrazarse completamente a él con sus piernas. Severus solo estaba deteniendo a Hermione con las manos en su redondeado trasero, mientras que ella enroscó sus tobillos por detrás de la espalda de él.

Severus caminó hacia su escritorio cargando a Hermione sobre su cintura, no paraban de besarse y por el contrario, las caricias de ambos se hacían y más demandantes. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del escritorio, el recargo a Hermione en la orilla y libero una mano para subirla a tornear sus abultados pechos, en los que ya se podían sentir unos duros pezones exclamando sus atenciones.

Hermione disfrutaba extasiada de las caricias de su profesor y cuando él comenzó a pellizcar sus adoloridos pezones, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la cadera restregándola sobre el ya erecto miembro de él, no hizo más que abandonarse al placer y exclamó gemidos que para el resultaban deliciosos.

Cuando Severus vio que ella estaba completamente susceptible a sus caricias, quitó rápidamente el suéter de la chica y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa sólo lo justo para exponer sus deliciosos senos al aire y dejando los botones inferiores de la misma intactos, arremangó el sujetador por debajo de los pechos y comenzó a disfrutar con su boca, lengua y dientes de ellos.

Hermione se sentía humedecer a cada lengüetazo que él le propinaba a sus muy sensibles pezones y gritaba de placer cada que le daba una pequeña mordida a los mismos. Como si le leyera la mente, Severus llevó una de sus manos a las bragas de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano le arremangaba la falda hasta la cintura.

-Estás empapada Granger –le dijo el con la voz completamente cargada de excitación

-Hermione- le dijo ella- Quedamos que así, en esta situación, me llamarías por mi nombre- le recordó ella, dándole calientes besos entre cada palabra

El solo siguió besándola y sintiendo la humedad de ella resbalar por toda su intimidad.

-¡Te necesito! – le dijo ella llevando una mano en medio de los dos, con la cual hizo sus bragas a un lado, dejando ver una hinchada y húmeda vulva que a él le pareció lo más apetecible del mundo.

-Acordamos también que aquí no –le dijo el muy afligido-

-Te extraño…Por favor Severus- exclamó ella a modo de súplica y en ese momento tomo la mano de él, la llevó a su entrepierna y comenzó a restregar su muy mojada vulva con los dedos de él, que firmemente era tomados por las manos de ella.

Esa acción borró todo rastró de razonamiento a Severus, quien con la mano libre liberó su erguido y prominente miembro, lo frotó un par de veces por encima de la vulva de ella, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de su tierna carne húmeda y caliente.

Hermione perdida de excitación tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, de vez en cuando exclamaba eróticos gemidos cada que su clítoris era acariciado por el miembro de Severus, su camisa entreabierta dejaba ver sus voluptuosos senos que colgaban ligeramente, coronados con un pezón erecto oscuro en contraste con el resto de su piel. Tenía las piernas completamente abiertas, con las bragas puritanamente blancas arrimadas hacia un costado, exponiendo su húmeda vulva por la que destilaba un fluido transparente que le escurría por su trasero redondeado y que goteaba sobre la fina madera del escritorio de Severus.

Con esa imagen, el profesor no pudo más y así de un solo golpe penetró a Hermione, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Por alguna razón el Fic es M y esto solo es el comienzo.<strong>

**Gracias por seguir la historia, cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza, no duden en expresarla.**

**Si llegaste hasta aqui, no olvides dejar un review, ****es lo que me anima a seguir.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Tranquila, pronto nos iremos a casa preciosa, no llores.

Hermione suplicaba muy afligida, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a una pequeña bebe de poco más de 6 meses de edad, a la cual llevaba en brazos. La joven madre iba caminando por una calle comercial de los suburbios, no muy lejos de casa, comprando un par de cosas que necesitaba.

Tranquilizando a la niña entre tarareos y arrullos, Hermione se detuvo justo frente a un escaparate de ropa para niños, en el que se veían vaporosos y tiernos vestiditos para niña con suaves moños gráciles y algunos más aparatosos, así como overoles, camisitas y boinas para niños. Justamente en el escaparate se encontraban dos maniquíes estilizados luciendo tan tiernecilla ropa, uno era de un niño mayor que sostenía la mano de una pequeña niña, como si fuesen hermanos.

Hermione volteo a ver a la bebe que tenía en brazos, quien prontamente había cesado su llanto y en cambio fijaba sus pequeños ojos en los maniquíes, señaló con la mano completa la figura del niño y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, pegando con su pequeñita mano sobre el cristal.

-¿Qué pasa Sophie? –le dijo Hermione en voz queda alentándola a seguir con su reciente buen humor- ¿Quieres que entremos? –preguntó

La niña le respondía entre balbuceos y gorgoteos a su madre mientras seguía manoteando entre los maniquíes y ella, mientras Hermione le seguía la corriente hablándole tiernamente. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría inclusive que ambas estaban entablando una divertida conversación, dejando completamente de fuera que una de las locutoras aún no podía hablar.

-Parece que a Sophie le ha llamado la atención y lo ha elegido como compañero de juegos- dijo una voz que hizo saltar a Hermione.

Justo al lado de ella se encontraba un rostro muy familiar que les sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola… - le dijo el joven a Hermione con su casual tono amigable.

Sophie de inmediato se puso alegremente inquieta y comenzó a dirigirse al individuo, con su mismo inentendible balbuceo mientras le estiraba sus pequeños bracitos esperando alcanzarlo. Fácilmente el joven se acercó extendiéndole los brazos a la niña quien se liberó completamente del agarre de su madre y en cambio se agarró fuertemente a él, quien terminó con la niña entre sus brazos.

-¿A que sí te gusta como compañero de juego?- dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la niña quien le sonreía alegremente sin parar su infantil perorata.

-Hola John –dijo Hermione amablemente- Siento que Sophie termine atacándote siempre –dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-No te apures, soy fuerte y puedo resistirlo… quizás cuando sea más alta y fuerte que yo sí tendré que pedirte auxilio- dijo el riendo

Hermione desviando completamente el tema formuló lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a conseguir unas cosas que necesitaba, las vi de lejos y me pareció buena idea saludarlas, hace tiempo que no las veía. Pase un par de veces en la semana por la tienda y estaba cerrada ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, solo cosas de inventario. ¿Qué tal te va en tu trabajo?

-Bien, si es que así se puede decir. Me están pidiendo que cubra una serie en Cappadocia,Turquía, serían un par de meses… aún no he dicho que sí, no me decido.

-Pero si es una oportunidad magnífica- dijo Hermione- te encanta tu trabajo, viajar, conocer lugares, personas, hacer amigos…

-Sí pero… no sé… por ahora estoy bien con lo que tengo aquí, mi vida, la gente, ustedes…

-¡Oh vamos! Amigas como nosotras encontraras a donde quiera que vayas, se te da muy fácil –le dijo ella en tono de broma-

-Sí pero no serían ustedes…

Sin saber que decir, Hermione se quedó en silencio. Sophie por su parte, oportunamente para ella, reinició su lastimero llanto reclamando su siesta vespertina.

-Nos tenemos que ir –dijo Hermione tomando a la niña de nuevo en brazos- Si necesitas algo antes de irte no dudes en pedirlo, los amigos están para eso. –dijo recalcando esta última frase- No dejes de pasar a despedirte.

Se giró caminando en sentido contrario, a unos cuantos metros la chica solo volteo ligeramente y mientras le cuchicheaba algo a Sophie al oído, levantaba la mano de la niña haciéndola esbozar un gesto de despedida con su diminuta mano.

* * *

><p>-¡Continúe escribiendo Señorita Granger! No querrá que su castigo se torne aún más disciplinado.<p>

Hermione escucho como el Profesor de pociones emitía estas palabras con suficiente autoridad como para desobedecerlas. Volvió la vista hacia su pergamino e intento concentrarse en la tarea. Por Circe ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que escribir en ese extenso pergamino? No podía concentrarse en leer lo que llevaba escribiendo por poco más de 40 minutos, lo había olvidado por completo y de hecho justamente eso quería, olvidar la tarea y dedicarse a otra cosa.

Como se quedó pasmada, intentando concentrarse y pensando realmente que tenía que hacer volvió a escuchar

-¿Y bien? Parece que prácticamente está pidiendo que sea más severo con usted Señorita Granger.

Después, él hizo algo que a ella le provocó soltar un grito ahogado.

-Profesor… no es necesario aplicar medidas más drásticas. Señor… volveré a mi tarea.

-Muy bien señorita, eso espero.

Así, ella volvió a su pergamino y prosiguió. No supo siquiera como llegó a esclarecer sus pensamientos y continuar.

Como si se tratase de una alumna de primer grado, se encontraba anotando en un pergamino la misma frase una y otra vez:

"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"

Precisamente ese día en la mañana, una de las chicas de su dormitorio, del pequeño grupo que la odiaban, había derramado 'accidentalmente' sobre su baúl un vaso de jugo de calabaza, el cual curiosamente había sido tratado con algún hechizo que hiciese imposible desaparecer la mancha.

Hermione, con el tiempo encima, se apresuró rápidamente a aplicar un hechizo limpiador sobre las prendas, la camisa la pudo salvar fácilmente. Sin embargo, para el suéter y la falda, hizo falta más que un simple hechizo limpiador, por lo cual las sometió a un hechizo más fuerte de lavado, tras el cual, ambas prendas quedaron reducidas un par de tallas menos.

¿Por qué a mí? Se preguntaba Hermione muy afligida. Extrañaba a sus antiguas compañeras de dormitorio, chicas con las que había compartido el espacio desde que entro a Hogwarts y con las que había formado inclusive lazos de amistad. Ahora, con su retorno a sus estudios, Hermione compartía dormitorio con un par de chicas que hace dos años habían sido de grado más abajo que ella, chicas que no eran nada agradables, excepto una. Se llamaba Anna y a Hermione le parecía que tenía cierto aire de la personalidad de Luna.

Al probarse la ropa y mirarse en el espejo, observó horrorizada como la falda le llegaba unos centímetros debajo de media pierna y el suéter le ajustaba por todos lados. "¡¿Por qué a mí?!"

Intentó arreglar ese nuevo desperfecto con magia. No lo logró, al final aquella broma había sido la broma perfecta.

Al verla tan afligida observándose en el espejo, Anna la única chica que le agradaba de las que compartía habitación, le dijo

-Luces muy bien Hermione, no te preocupes. Además en comparación con otras chicas, en realidad te vez muy recatada. No sé si lo has notado pero parece que se está poniendo de moda lo entallado y excesivamente corto.

Hermione la miró en el reflejo del espejo afligida y solo esbozó una débil sonrisa, intentando agradecer los ánimos que le brindaba su compañera.

-En serio, el otro día escuche un muy estruendoso "10 puntos menos para Slytheryn, por no guardar recato Señorita Claire"

Esta última frase, Anna la pronunció con un tono burlesco, intentando imitar a la Profesora McGonagall, por lo que ambas comenzaron a reír por la graciosa imitación.

Tras esto, a Hermione no le quedó otra opción, así que, valientemente se enfrentó a aquel día como si fuera otro más en la semana, pensando que nada pasaría.

Error.

Faltaba solo una clase para que terminara el día y todo había transcurrido normal, salvo por unas cuantas miradas pícaras que recibió de un par de chicos a las cuales les restó importancia. Su última clase era Pociones. Entró al aula con libros en mano y se dirigió directamente a su lugar, se arregló de forma discreta la ropa y se dispuso a terminar el día bien.

Severus Snape comenzó a dar la clase y minutos después, asignó la preparación de un par de pociones. Algunos alumnos se abalanzaron sobre el estante de ingredientes y regresaban con poco orden y con los brazos llenos a su asiento. Hermione intentando pasando desapercibida, se coló entre dos alumnos de Ravenclaw para tomar sus suministros, varios de los que necesitaba se encontraban justo en la parte alta de la estantería, así que se puso de puntas y comenzó su elección. De pronto escucho un par de golpes secos detrás de ella, seguidos de dos quejidos. "¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó, así que volteó inmediatamente y lo que observó fue muy confuso.

Tras ella, a una considerable distancia, se encontraban los dos chicos que había sorteado. Ambos se encontraban con ambas manos levantadas sobándose la nuca con un gesto de dolor y aflicción en el rostro, el cual a su vez se veía completamente sonrojado. Atrás de ellos se encontraba un Severus Snape completamente indignado con un libro en cada mano, el cual observaba directamente a la cara a Hermione con gesto de hastío. La observó de arriba hacia abajo y habló.

-Bien bien… Señorita Granger parece que hoy se puso como objetivo amedrentar cada hormona adolescente que hay en Hogwarts.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y sin saber que decir se quedó completamente boquiabierta

-Y por lo que vi… Parece que no fue un objetivo muy difícil –Dijo Severus volteando a ver acusadoramente a los dos chicos y propinando a cada uno un golpe en la nuca- Curiosa imagen ver a dos alumnos pasmados frente a mi almacén, completamente atónitos, cuchicheando entre ellos, mientras usted se pavonea frente a ellos con poca compostura.

-Pero, pero…yo no no…

-No hay excusa Señorita Granger. Los tres a detención por dos semanas. Por separado. –dijo con tono amenazador poniendo énfasis en la última oración-

Y así, el volvió a su asiento y siguió revisando su montaña de pergaminos.

Y ahí estaba ella, cumpliendo la primera detención de dos semanas que le quedaban por delante.

_"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"_

_"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"_

_"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"_

Escribía línea a línea la misma frase, lo mejor que podía debido al aturdimiento que se apoderaba de ella. Y es que, su castigo estaba siendo aplicado de una forma muy peculiar. Algo la hizo detenerse, a lo que vino otro gesto que el profesor hizo, lo cual le recordó volver a su labor.

-Pareciera que le encanta estar en detención Señorita Granger.

Dijo Severus con un tono muy serio.

Hermione no dijo nada, al contrario, continuó su tarea.

-He dicho que pareciera que le encanta que la castiguen Señorita Granger.

A lo cual Hermione sintió una ráfaga de dolor que le hizo responder

-¡Si Señor!

Y ahí estaba ella, cumpliendo con su castigo. ¿La situación? Jamás se la hubiera imaginado hace solo un par de meses atrás, de hecho le parecía la cosa menos cuerda que le pudiese estar sucediendo.

Se encontraba en las frías mazmorras. Era noche y estaba cumpliendo su 'detención'. Aún contaba con el uniforme, quizás un poco fuera de su lugar, lo cual no importaba en lo más mínimo de acuerdo a la situación.

-Necesita un buen correctivo Señorita Granger-susurro Snape

-Si Señor –murmuro Hermione quien por un momento se abandonó a cierta sensación que fácilmente podría ser su perdición.

Se encontraba parada con las piernas ligeramente abiertas justo frente al escritorio de Snape, su torso estaba completamente inclinado y descansaba completamente sobre el fino mueble de madera, mientras a unos escasos centímetros de su cara se encontraba el pergamino sobre el que apuntaba la misma frase.

A simple vista esta posición parecía completamente inocente, sin embargo, las circunstancias eran otras. Su encogido suéter había desaparecido y su torso solo estaba cubierto por su entalladísima camisa, la cual estaba desabotonada estratégicamente hasta sus costillas, dejando sus pechos expuestos reposando apretadamente sobre el escritorio y cubiertos solo con una fina capa del encaje de su sostén. Su corta falda estaba enrollada hasta la cintura dejando su trasero empinado completamente expuesto. De hecho, intentaba no recordar este último hecho, ya que un violento rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, más aun sabiendo que justamente tras de ella, a una corta distancia se encontraba Severus Snape.

Hermione volvió a sentir una ráfaga de dolor y placer mezclados, lo que la hizo intentar cerrar las piernas pero desistió pensando en las posibles consecuencias.

Su Profesor descansaba completamente extasiado sobre una butaca de estudiante atrás de Hermione, exactamente atrás del suculentamente expuesto trasero redondeado de su alumna. Su túnica también había desaparecido y solo estaba vestido con un pantalón y su camisa entreabierta. En la mano derecha portaba firmemente una fusta negra que rozaba con delicadeza una y otra vez sobre la entrepierna de Hermione y cada vez que notaba que ella cesaba de hacer lo que le había ordenado. Él dirigía de un ligero golpe la fusta hacía la parte más sensible de Ella.

Hermione jamás imagino que estos juegos le gustarían, de hecho meses atrás pensaba en que para nada eran prácticas que ella realizaría. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, siendo 'castigada' por su profesor y una cosa podía decir: le fascinaban. Tiempo atrás desconocía totalmente que ese juego erótico de sumisión le gustaba y en realidad, razonándolo bien, no era completamente el paquete completo, solo era una versión suavizada de aquella practica de sometimiento. Si bien a Severus le gustaba someterla en cierto grado, jamás la había lastimado o empujado más allá de sus límites, la conocía e iba descubriendo lo que le gustaba, es más iban descubriendo lo que les gustaba a ambos sin que para alguno dejara de haber solo placer y disfrute.

Y Hermione definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. Le excitaba sobremanera sentir el cuero suave sobre su piel sensible, aumentaba su placer la situación en la que se encontraba: recargada sobre el escritorio, descaradamente empinada con el culo desnudo completamente expuesto y con su excitado profesor aplicándole un delicioso correctivo. Definitivamente sería una imagen para recordar en sus mañanas solitarias para disfrute propio, por supuesto ayudada con sus manos.

El roce del cuero por su entrepierna ceso y de pronto, la fusta fue sustituida por el imponente miembro de Severus, quien le aplicaba el mismo correctivo con su bien erecto e hinchado miembro, rozaba arriba y abajo la vulva de Hermione, quien no aguantó más y comenzó a gemir contra la madera.

Severus se inclinó para poder hablarle al oído a la chica y mientras con una mano seguía deslizando su miembro por su resbaladiza y caliente entrada, con la otra mano tomo el mentón de la ella y lo giró levemente hacia él. Manteniendo el oido de ella a escasos centímetros de su boca, le dijo con un tono cargado de deseo y excitación.

-Ahora sí me vas a explicar ¿Por qué ibas vestida de esa forma?... –le dijo Severus quien después de la frase lamio lánguidamente el expuesto cuello de la chica- ¿Te apetecía provocar que te follaran en cualquier esquina del castillo? –volvió a concentrarse en lamer su delicioso cuello- ¿Querías provocarme?

- ¡No! –alcanzo a articular Hermione con lo poco de consciencia que le quedaba- fue un accidente, te lo explic…

No terminó la frase, en ese momento Severus se hundió por completo en su apretada vagina lo que la hizo perderse en la deliciosa sensación.

-¿Te divertiste exhibiéndote? –le dijo Severus, penetrando con fuerza a la chica- ¿Te gusta que te deseen? –Dijo aferrándose con una mano a las caderas de la chica y apretando con la otra su turgente pecho-

-No, yo… mmm… por favor…

Severus continuó con su errática embestida, mientras la chica se aferraba a las esquinas opuestas del escritorio, gimiendo libremente. De pronto sintió como la mano de Severus se deslizaba por enfrente de ella y comenzaba a torturar con deliciosos toques su muy sensible clítoris, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba firmemente su erecto pezón al compás de cada embestida.

-Respóndeme –le dijo con urgencia sin dejar de penetrarla

-¡Si Señor! –articulo Hermione demasiado excitada

-Puedes hacerlo – Por un momento, Severus suavizó las caricias a la entrepierna de la chica, la tomó firmemente del mentón y la giro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, habló más fuerte y con una mirada muy profunda dijo- pero sabes cuál es la condición ¿Verdad?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo seriamente a los ojos sin decir nada, a lo que el pellizcó firmemente el pezón de la chica al mismo momento que la penetró profundamente de un solo golpe rudo.

-¡Si lo sé!- Hermione exclamó entre grito y gemido- ¡Soy tuya Severus! –volvió a gemir eróticamente sin refrenar todo el placer que Severus le volvía a provocar retomando sus duras y firmes embestidas y las atenciones a su muy húmeda entrepierna.

- Eres mía Hermione… mía - Severus dijo autoritariamente y retomó las rudas embestidas a la chica.

Minutos después Hermione gemía desaforadamente mientras su orgasmo desatado provocaba que sus líquidos se derramaran cayendo al piso y deslizándose por sus muslos. Un par de embestidas después Severus hacía lo mismo mientras derramaba su semilla caliente dentro de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola! <strong>

**Como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. **

**Sí, adelante, sean buenos y ese pensamiento que les paso por la cabeza al terminar este capítulo, descarguenlo y haganmelo saber.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	6. Chapter 6

Quería morir, detestaba la vida, su vida ¿Es que no podía ser feliz? Cuando su vida comenzaba a marchar en calma algo sucedía que desmoronaba todo y era ahora, justamente en este momento, pasaba algo que ni es sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado, si al final salía mal no podría seguir viviendo, simplemente no podría.

El miedo se apoderaba de ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el pulcro pasillo en el cual la luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba por los grandes ventanales. Sin poder aplacar su angustia, maldecía con zozobra "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Se decía una y otra vez, sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima. Tenía que encontrar una forma de sacarla de ahí, en San Mungo podrían salvarla, lo sabía.

Abrazada a sí misma, iba y venía con ansiedad, se sentía agonizante, se negaba a creer que esto estaba pasando… Tenía que haber una forma de sacarla de ahí… Si algo malo le sucedía, ella no lo aguantaría…

Y en ese punto se desmoronó sobre una incómoda banca que se encontraba pegada a la pared, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar amargamente mientras las lágrimas le caían como riachuelos por las mejillas.

-¡Sarah!–Escucho como a lo lejos alguien buscaba desesperadamente mientras el sonido se iba haciendo cada vez más cercano a la par de unos rápidos y acelerados pasos

-¡Sarah! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –Al momento alguien se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella, tomándola suavemente de los brazos sacándola de su sopor y exigiendo desesperadamente una respuesta.

Hermione inmediatamente identificó a aquel a quien tenía enfrente, quien en su semblante denotaba angustia y preocupación.

-¡John por favor tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí! Conozco un lugar ahí la podrán salvar–Suplicaba Hermione al borde del colapso, completamente desesperada

-¿Qué pasó? –volvió a decir él, apretándole los brazos suavemente intentando que por un momento se tranquilizara

-Sophie… se complicó- apenas y podía formular la oración, entre palabra y palabra a Hermione se le escapaba un dolido sollozo que no la dejaba continuar, mientras John le acariciaba los brazos intentando calmarla –

Salí a arreglar los papeles de la casa, creyendo que había mejorado… Daisy se quedó con ella… -

Se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras recordaba, a lo que volvían sollozos más sórdidos que no la dejaban continuar

- Unas horas más tarde Daisy me llamó al móvil, diciéndome que traía a la niña al hospital porque se había puesto peor… -la chica se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos suprimiendo su dolor- Llegué al hospital encontré a Daisy…- lágrimas y sollozos- me dijo que se la niña estaba completamente desvanecida y la trajo lo más rápido que pudo – no pudo seguir, sórdidos sollozos salían de su boca-

- ¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí! ¡No puedo perderla!

-¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Cómo está? –pregunto él con exigencia

-¡Nada!-le dijo ella desesperada- Lleva media hora que no sabemos nada… ¡No puedo perderla… es lo único que tengo!...

Y en ese punto Hermione colapsó, su llanto y sollozos se hicieron más profusos mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, John la atrajo hacia él abrazándola lo más cerca posible intentando reconfortar su dolor mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente de forma consoladora, acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y en su cuello sentía lágrimas calientes correr, mientras ella expresaba un muy quedo y casi inentendible "_no puedo perderla"_

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí-dijo Hermione muy cerca del oído de él aún entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, este es el mejor lugar donde puede estar… estará bien…

-Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí-volvió a exclamar ella suplicante

- Te ayudaré pero… ¿A dónde la llevarías?

Hermione se separó de él dispuesta a explicarle las cosas con tal de salvar a su hija, justo cuando un doctor pulcramente vestido se acercó a ellos

-¿Familiares de Sophie Price?

Ambos inmediatamente se pararon de golpe y se colocaron directamente al frente de él, Hermione sabía que su tono de interrogación no era a propósito, sabía perfectamente quienes eran ellos.

-¿Cómo está la niña?- dijo John alarmado sin dejar de abrazar de lado a Hermione.

-La niña está estable, en realidad está perfecta para tener solo 11 meses… Es muy normal que a su edad las enfermedades respiratorias leves evolucionen a más graves… por suerte el colapso de la niña solo fue el pavoroso aviso de que se podía gestar una neumonía grave, que no dejamos que se desarrollara.

Hermione llevó las manos a su boca intentando contener su grito de impresión y de nuevo gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras John la abrazaba con más fuerza acariciando sus brazos.

-Quiero verla–dijo Hermione con desespero

- Lo siento, la niña aún está en observación y cuidado intensivo, ya no hay de qué preocuparse pero estas medidas son solo preventivas y para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden, no hay que bajar la guardia.

-¿Cuándo puedo verla? –Preguntó Hermione ansiosa-

-Siento que no pueda verla en este momento, pero mañana muy temprano podrá estar con ella – Dijo el doctor, mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo para ver el reloj que portaba en su muñeca- Ahora ya es muy tarde, así que tranquilícese y vaya a casa a descansar que mañana será otro día. Además necesita saber que la niña no saldrá hasta pasado mañana, le repito es solo por precaución, pero ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Hermione sintió tanto consuelo que las lágrimas que ahora derramaba eran solo por alivio y felicidad. John por su parte, acercó a la chica de frente, la rodeo con los brazos la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo enterrando su nariz en su espesa cabellera, la chica por su parte, se acurruco en su cálido pecho y también lo abrazó dejándose tranquilizar y sentir por un momento que todo estaba bien. El Doctor al ver la escena, decidió marcharse dándoles un poco de privacidad.

Y allí se quedaron ambos abrazados por un buen tiempo mientras Hermione se desahogaba, él jamás cedió de abrazarla y de vez en cuando murmuraba frases de aliento y acariciaba suavemente su espalda para aliviarla.

-¡¿Qué paso?! –alguien preguntaba, asustándolos y provocando que se separaran

-Ya está bien Daisy- le dijo Hermione a una chica de unos 18 años quien venía con un par de vasos humeantes en cada mano y que en su cara expresaba un profundo terror.

-¡Ay qué bien! – Exhalo un suspiro- Casi muero de miedo cuando los vi… Ah hola John…¿Cómo está? ¿Cuándo sale?... me tardé demasiado, me perdí entre tanto pasillo ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- le dijo la chica tendiéndole un vaso con té caliente

- Solo fue un susto, está en recuperación, el médico dijo que ya no hay de qué preocuparse pero saldrá hasta después de mañana por precaución… jamás podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotras Daisy

-No digas eso Sarah, no me tienes que agradecer, somos tu familia- De esa forma, se acercó a los dos y alegremente grito -¡Abrazo grupal! – se abalanzó intentando abarcar los dos cuerpos mientras John y Hermione correspondían.

-Está bien, ahora ve a casa Daisy, mañana tienes escuela. De nuevo gracias por todo –le dijo Hermione abrazándola y despidiéndola suavemente

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado.

Se despidió de ambos prometiendo volver en cuanto pudiera y exigiendo a Hermione un reporte detallado a cada hora de cómo iba la salud de la niña.

-Te llevo a casa, yo en 30 minutos estoy de regreso acá para hacer guardia–le dijo John a Hermione limpiándole el residuo de una lágrima de la mejilla

-No olvídalo, me quedare yo. Tu ve a casa, te aviso como va todo.

-No voy a dejarte sola. Los hospitales son por si solos una tortura, podemos hacerla más llevadera juntos –le dijo el sentándose en una banca y fingiendo estar sumamente cómodo.

Hermione tomó asiento a su lado, en el ventanal frente a ellos, ahora se veían las esplendorosas luces nocturnas de la ciudad. John quiso conocer completa la historia de la tarde. Hermione comenzó diciendo que la niña ya tenía días con un resfriado de muerte, un par de visitas al médico habían sido suficientes y la niña en un par de días había mejorado, claro que ella ni un minuto se separó de su lado.

Hermione siguió diciendo que justamente un día anterior la niña estaba perfecta, como si jamás hubiera estado enferma, así que planeo ir a arreglar trámites de la casa que había postergado por días precisamente por la salud de la niña. Salió y se dirigió a la oficina administrativa esperando que el trámite transcurriera los más rápido posible, horas más tarde Daisy llamó y el resto de la historia ya la conocía.

-No tenía a quien más llamar… necesitaba a alguien… así que aquí estas… -le dijo Hermione muy apenada.

John no respondió, bajó la mirada y llevó su mano a la de ella, acariciándole con el pulgar los nudillos.

Las horas pasaron y ellos hablaron de distintas cosas, compartieron anécdotas del pasado que por alguna razón tenían similitudes, el primer accidente de niños, los berrinches que hacían… A horas de la madrugada el sopor se apoderó de Hermione quien comenzó a cabecear y a temblar de frío, él la atrajo a su lado más de cerca y la recargo sobre su costado, puso la cabeza de ella descansando sobre su hombro, y el hizo lo mismo sobre su abundante cabellera, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y otro por enfrente intentando infundirle calor. Cinco minutos más tarde los dos caían en un sueño profundo.

Al amanecer, ambos se despertaron cuando alguien les avisó que podían ver a la niña. Siguieron a la enfermera hasta llegar a un cuarto extenso en el que había dos cuneros, en uno se encontraba su hija perfectamente sana y dulcemente dormida.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Sophie seguía durmiendo en una cuna puesta en medio de un espacioso cuarto con tonos pastel y cenefas infantiles, completamente amueblado con encimeras blancas, sillones agradables, cortinas suaves, inclusive una cómoda mecedora en la que se encontraba su madre contemplándola, con John a su lado.

De pronto alguien irrumpió en el cuarto como de forma muy exaltada y agresiva

-¡Hermione hija! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste Hermione Granger?!

John miró extrañado a quien reconocía fácilmente como la madre de la chica, la había visto varias veces en la tienda y ella misma se había presentado.

-Mama ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Fui a visitarte y la chica que trabaja contigo me lo contó todo! ¡Hermione Granger por todos los cielos! ¡¿Por qué no llamaste?!

-Mamá tranquila por favor, ya está bien, está fuera de peligro.

Hermione se acercó a su madre, mientras el lanzaba miradas acusadoras, señalando discretamente con los ojos a John.

-Bah tonterías! No me mires así, él algún día se tiene que enterar... Lo importante aquí es ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Soy su abuela por todos los cielos!

-Tranquila, no quería alarmarte, además ya pasó todo.

Le contó lo sucedido y un momento despues logró calmarse. Hermione, esperaba que John pasara por alto ciertas cosas que su madre había dicho.

Pasó la tarde y en el lapso del día la niña había despertado varias veces, seguía con su jovial alegría, no paraba de reír y pedía con ansias estar en los brazos de cada uno mientras practicaba las palabras que ya sabía y exigía aprender más señalando cada objeto que había en el cuarto.

Llegó la noche y por órdenes de su madre, John llevó a casa a Hermione para que descansara, clara y autoritariamente le dijo

-Hoy me quedo yo con mi nieta, tu ve a descansar que como me han dicho llevas un día completo sin hacerlo.

A regañadientes Hermione se despidió dando un dulce beso a su hija que dormía plácidamente.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Hermione estaba prácticamente muerta sobre el asiento de copiloto, así que John se decidió a no despertarla. Su misión iba de maravilla, encontró la llave de la casa, estratégicamente escondida en una maceta, entró a la casa con la chica en brazos y la depositó sobre el sillón de la forma más cómoda que pudo. Sabía que tal vez el lugar sería incómodo pero no quería atravesar los límites de la casa, sentía que podía invadir la privacidad de su hogar. Al sentir que era depositada sobre el sillón Hermione despertó sobresaltada y se sentó rápidamente.

-¡¿Me quedé dormida?!

John solo soltó una risilla y asintió levemente. Hermione por su parte se levantó muy apenada intentando arreglarse.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa… Gracias por todo… Simplemente gracias por estar aquí…-le dijo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo –le dijo el acercándosele- yo estaré para siempre para ustedes…

Quedaron solo a un palmo de distancia y John miraba fijamente a Hermione esperando una respuesta, la chica por su parte miraba hacia el suelo poniendo repentina atención en la correa de su zapato, lentamente volteo hacia él y fijo su mirada en sus ojos. Nada pudo formular, se perdió por unos segundos en su mirada profunda.

Fue tan íntimo que Hermione no lo soportó y rápidamente se alejó de él dando la vuelta y diciendo

-Es muy tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte en la sala, te traeré un par de frazadas. Además aún no hemos comido, prepararé rápido unos tentempiés –y así se dirigió a la cocina

John sonrió de lado entre divertido y extrañado y la siguió.

-¿Cocinando casi a media noche ?Les antojaras a los vecinos tus bocadillos.

Prepararon juntos un par de bocadillos de pan con queso algunos con tomate, espinaca o pera y comieron en silencio sentados en la barra de la cocina uno al lado del otro. Cuando terminaron John le dijo

-Esta tarde, minutos antes de que me hablaras me llamó mi director gráfico quería "verme urgentemente" así como lo digo cuanto antes … ya sabes para concertar una nueva cobertura en un exuberante y apartado lugar, en el que en un par de horas estaría prácticamente llegando porque el boleto y el viaje ya estarían completamente pagados. Lo dude como suelo hacerlo desde que te conozco… Minutos después me llamaste y mi mundo se redujo sólo ti, a ustedes…

El chico miro profundamente a Hermione quien no quitaba la mirada de su plato, después de exhalar un suspiro pesado prosiguió

-Lo que siento por ti no es un secreto, lo sabes perfectamente, lo he insinuado y te lo he dicho abiertamente y no siento ningún arrepentimiento por eso –dijo él serio

-Y realmente siento mucho que sea así… Y también conoces mis sentimientos John… y como te lo he dicho… no puedo. – Volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos y siguió- Mi hija lo es todo para mí y no creo poder con más que eso… con más de lo que tenemos… No estoy preparada, no puedo querer más allá que a mi hija… Nada funcionaria bien, prácticamente estoy imposibilitada para amar… al principio todo parece marchar bien, pero al final el amor no dura, no es suficiente, terminaríamos lastimados… En realidad yo te lastimaría mucho y yo ya no podría soportar una caída más

Hermione le dijo al chico completamente atropellada mientras una a una las frases se iban atropellando a la par que volteaba para todos lados intentando justificarse y abogar por su lucha interna

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso y proyectar un futuro tan fatal cuando ni siquiera lo intentas? –le dijo el elevando la mirada al cielo y volteando luego hacia ella como pidiendo una explicación de una respuesta absurda

-Lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Te quiero John, lo sabes… pero no te puedo dar más que esto que tenemos - le dijo ella tomándole las manos- Además hay cientos de cosas que no sabes de mí y que es mejor que se queden así, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero y no puedo hacernos esto.

De pronto se alejó de él, con la excusa de llevar los platos al lavabo, se quedó observando el goteo de la llave sin poder decir más. Sintió como él se acercó y suavemente le giro para quedar de frente, le tomo con delicadeza del mentón, haciendo que de nuevo sus miradas se juntaran.

-Mira… déjame a mi decidir qué es lo que es bueno para mí y lo que no… Quiero estar contigo… déjame ser parte de esto, déjame amarlas, cuidarlas, protegerlas, quiero estar para ti cuando lo necesites… para Sophie cuando esté enferma o cuando camine y necesite apoyo, para ustedes, solo déjame…

-No sabes muchas cosas de nosotras… te alejarías si tan solo supieras… Te lastimaré…

Le dijo ella completamente contrariada y con semblante de angustia.

-Por lo pronto sé que tu nombre verdadero es Hermione Granger… -le dijo el sonriendo de lado, mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa debido a tan obvio descubrimiento- Mira no sé porque comenzaste una nueva vida alejada de todo, no sé porque de pronto comenzaste a echar raíces en un lugar al que no perteneces en el que no conoces a nadie, no sé porque te viste en la necesidad de cambiarte de nombre y empezar de nuevo… no lo sé y NO necesito saberlo, solo quiero estar contigo y ser parte de este nuevo inicio. Quiero estar ustedes en los mejores y si los hay, también en los perores momentos… Te quiero.

Hermione se quedó pasmada mientras se derrumbaba lo que creía había sido una fachada segura, el asunto era simple: él la conocía… y de pronto los sentimientos que había apretujado y refundido en la parte más recóndita de su ser afloraron, quería a ese hombre aunque se negara a sentirlo.

Como si él le hubiera leído la mente y conociera su ferviente victoria, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella mientras que suavemente levantaba el mentón de la chica, intentando hacerlo lo más suave posible para que ella no cediera. Le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios que ella no rechazó.

-Danos una oportunidad…- le susurro el apartándose solo un poco de ella y aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero hacerte daño… te arrepentirías, te alejaras y realmente te necesito conmigo… -le dijo ella del mismo modo: ojos cerrados y en un susurro.

-Déjame ser parte de esto –

- Ya lo eres –le respondió ella en un susurro cediendo completamente.

Y así de esta forma, ella lo besó dulcemente perdiendo una batalla que desde el inicio se sabía derrotada.

Fue un beso tierno en el que perdieron conciencia de todo y cuando sus labios se separaron aun siguieron abrazados por un rato más.

Para Hermione se desataba una brutal lucha interna en la que se preguntaba qué era lo correcto y qué no, se planteaba si realmente estaba haciendo bien siguiendo por segunda vez su maldito corazón. Se proyectaba pros y contras y todas las posibles formas que arruinarían esto, eran demasiadas concluía y así iba desatando toda una retahíla de ideas en su cabeza unas más fatales que otras hasta que John se separó suavemente y la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Me voy, si me quedo sería demasiado para un solo día- le dijo el chico riendo- Paso por ti mañana temprano- Le dijo él y dio un beso rápido a la chica, se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta muy despacio con la mirada en el piso, cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta volteó hacia ella.

- Te quiero Hermione y así, sin promesas porque sé que las odias, es preciso que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti jamás cambiarán… pase lo que pase.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días desde que Severus había llegado a la tienda exigiendo ver a Sophie. Dos malditos días en los que Hermione se encontraba sumida en una completa intranquilidad y angustia, no dormía, no comía y estaba completamente aterrada… sentía que su vida se desmoronaba… por segunda ocasión… Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer y no encontraba una solución por más que a cada minuto pensaba una y otras salidas, la mayoría incluían a ella y a su hija en un lugar recóndito, sin embargo la amenaza de Severus retumbaba en sus oídos "Ni se te ocurra huír".<p>

Durante estos días se mantenía instintivamente más cerca de la niña, procuraba no alejarse ni un segundo de ella y de mantenerla cerca, durante ese tiempo a la chica se le vio como autómata, completamente dispersa haciendo cualquier cosa pero eso sí, con la niña cargada de lado en la cintura y propinándole a cada rato un dulce beso o abrazo.

John constantemente le preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que ella generalmente respondía un escueto "Si" o "Bien", lo que el finalmente terminó aceptando, creyendo que la chica tenía demasiado trabajo.

Justamente al segundo día, se encontraba haciéndole el desayuno a la niña, la cual hojeaba un enorme libro de botánica para niños. Al momento, escucho que alguien había entrado a la tienda y automáticamente se acercó a la niña y la cargo en la cintura, espero y al momento entró Daisy a la cocina con su habitual sonrisa en la cara y le extendió un sobre.

-Correo para ti–le dijo entregándole el sobre- Huele delicioso ¿Qué te preparan Sophie? ¿Quién es una niña consentida? – La chica se dirigió ahora a la niña quien rápidamente se libró de los brazos de su madre para parar en los suyos.

Hermione aprovechando que ahora Daisy cuidaba de su hija, se acercó a la esquina de la cocina y comenzó a examinarlo que Daisy le acababa de entregar, era bastante extraño que el correo llegara tan temprano, generalmente llegaba en la tarde. El sobre era de un papel bastante rudimentario, de apariencia era rústico y rugoso en el que a simple vista se podían ver las hebras de la celulosa, le parecía parecido a un pergamino pero un poco más refinado… Suprimió un grito que retumbaba por salir, sabía de quien era.

Rápidamente lo abrió y extendió una carta escrita con tinta a mano en un pergamino ocre, en el venía escrita una sola de línea.

_**Mañana Café The Attendant, Londres, 11 am. Ven sola. **_

_**SS**_

Hermione se quedó congelada en su sitio, intentando que su shock pasara desapercibido, intentó tranquilizarse y volteó a ver a su hija, quien se hallaba en su banco alto. Desayunaba al lado de Daisy quien le daba bocados como si fuera una bebe, ambas reían alegremente completamente ajenas a Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Caramba! Esto se irá poniendo mejor.<strong>

**A partir de este momento la actualizació será semanal, así que no dejen de esperarla.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs.**

**Si llegaron hasta aqui sean buen s y dejen un comentario.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
